The Musician
by knight-of-apocalypse
Summary: Well, Luffy always said he wanted a musician on his crew. Here she is. But like all the other StrawHat pirates, she won't leave without a fight. Ch. 14 is up! Curious? Come see!
1. A Story About a Girl Who Couldn't Swim

I do not, in any way, own One Piece. All original characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 1: The Story About a Girl Who Couldn't Swim

One may not find it plausible that any human being could be as one with the ocean and at the same time not be able to swim in it. Thus is the story of Arina, the girl who could become water, but drown in it all the same.

Now you must be truly confused. Perhaps you are familiar with the legend of the Devil's Fruits. Oh, the how the stories fly. Myths about turning into smoke or sprouting hands from wherever the wielder chooses. Each fruit has a particular name, repeated twice for effect. Gum Gum, Chop Chop, Hana Hana, etc. However, there is one fruit… Not particularly more dangerous than any of the other fruits... Just stranger. This fruit had a name. It was different from the others. It didn't have a repeat. It was simply known as the Fruit of the Seas.

Whether these fruits were created by man or by the Devil is dubious, but the most ambiguous part is the creator's mindset. What possessed this being to create (of all powers) a fruit that, upon eating it, can change you into water (and anything you touch) and all the same, take away your ability to swim?

Arina would not be able to answer this and up until she was ten, she could honestly say she didn't care. Not that Arina wasn't familiar with the Devil's Fruits and the pirate world in general. Being the daughter of Blackbeard (perhaps the most notorious pirate to roam the Grand Line) made her a sort of make-shift pirate princess. Captain Blackbeard spoiled his only daughter rotten, lavishing her with gifts that he'd have crew members send to her home on the island of Rhea (just short off the coast of Rahudell). Arina's father was often the butt of her jokes, saying that no one should fear him, as deadly as he is.

Blackbeard showered Arina with unconditional love and in turn Arina adored her father. To be a captain of her own pirate crew was her dream and she was well prepared for it. Arina had grown up in a town where pirates frequented. Most of them gaunt and starving from their long journey through the Grand Line and she knew full well that the pirates that passed through her town were the best of the best, reaching their final leg of the race towards the legendary _One Piece_. The pirates that Arina met were always warm and friendly to her (perhaps out of fear of angering Blackbeard). When she was a child, they had always joked that Arina would become the very first queen of pirates. When she grew older, she carried intelligent conversations about the dangers of the Grand Line and all the legends of treasures.

When Arina was fourteen, her long-suffering mother became fed up with constantly waiting for her husband to come home and she set out for Rahudell. After a year, Arina assumed her mother was dead. So, she took over her mother's job as owner of the town tavern.

As soon as she became the owner, the tiny tavern became famous, or perhaps infamous to pirates around the world. Some say just this little bar was worth braving the Grand Line for. The tavern was filled with beautiful waitresses and bartenders (men and women) and if you were incredibly lucky, you may even be greeted by the goddess-like beauty, the daughter of Blackbeard, Arina. Of course, like any child of an infamous pirate, if you got too fresh with her, she would have no choice but to call for help. Well, actually in her case, she'd just throw you out herself.

That's right, Arina was as skilled as she was beautiful. Swords, guns, martial arts; they were all the same to her. Simple. In fact she was skilled in just about everything she did. Cooking, bartending, and the one skill she was famous for. Her music. Every night, she would get up on stage and play a piece on her aging violin. Sometimes it was a classical piece, gentle and soothing. Other times it was contemporary, exciting and happy. In all candor, no pirate that passed through the bar cared what she played. Perhaps, it was because men out at sea had not seen women for years. Or perhaps Arina was truly just that beautiful. But when she entered that room, no man breathed. No pirate spoke a word until she exited.

Thus, the years passed by just like that. Same thing everyday. She would wake up; shower; eat; open the tavern (which was under her apartment); greet any early guests and bid to their wills (food, drinks, etc.); the waiters and waitresses would come around noon and she would go upstairs to pick out the piece she would play that night; eat lunch; work at the bar. At around five, the tiny tavern usually got rather crowded. The happy hour, if you will. If there was a new crew in town, Arina would greet them personally. Then at around ten, she'd get up on stage and play. At midnight, she'd shoo the pirates out and told them to come back the next night. Arina went to bed _every _night around twelve thirty.

Her catch phrase for the tavern was interesting: Guaranteed a pirate brawl, every night. And indeed, there was. Fights over nothing. Fights over everything. The fights brought in as many people as the food.

Arina's bar meant very much to her and it worried her that maybe she would not be able to leave it to become a pirate. She would not be able to fulfill her dream because she just could not leave her beloved tavern.

Arina had just barely turned twenty when someone very motivated entered her pub and tried to persuade her to leave with him and his crew.

End.


	2. They Had Just Left

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 2: They Had Just Left

Luffy and his crew had just left port about two or three hours ago and already Luffy was complaining about hunger pains.

"I didn't get to have any meeeeeeeeat…" Luffy whined.

"Idiot, you practically ate the whole damn herd!" Sanji was in a particularly bad mood because Luffy had eaten his cigarettes in an attempt to prove a point.

Nami smelled a fight coming and was in no mood to bear it. She had to concentrate on the task at hand. Getting to Rhea was extremely difficult, but necessary. It was too far to go straight to Rahudell because the rations would run out. However, the island of Rhea was technically not a main island of the Grand Line, therefore it was not on the map and the recording indicator could not point them in the right direction. In an attempt to keep her sanity, she bribed Sanji into happiness.

"You know Sanji. I hear there is a tavern on Rhea. Some of the best foods around. And the owner is quite beautiful."

"Nonsense," Sanji said with a psh, "No one could possibly be more beautiful than you, my lovely Nami."

And thus, Sanji's excitement returned to him. Nami rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Sanji was probably already thinking some sort of perverted thought.

Everyone's morale was a bit low. It was no wonder, Nami thought. They had been at sea for more than three years now. Everyone was three years older. Nami herself was twenty-one. Only Luffy was still just as excited to be a pirate as he was when he was six. Most others missed home. There was no doubt.

But she had to push all this out of her mind. There was a mission she had to accomplish. An old pirate had told her that Rhea was a tiny island, but hard to miss if the navigator was good. Nami had taken these words to heart and was determined to find Rhea, with or without her recording indicator. It was three hundred miles southeast of Rahudell. This meant that they should arrive in five or six days, granted they were going in the right direction and granted the weather was nice.

Well, the capricious weather didn't help. Three days into the journey, it began to storm. And lightning cracked the mast. Poor Zoro was sleeping under it and when even an electric shock didn't wake him, Usopp suggested they throw him overboard because clearly, he was dead. Unfortunately, for Usopp, Zoro heard that last part and proceeded to drag him across the ship by his nose and toss him into the sea. Though Nami had no objection to this, Chopper reminded Zoro that someone needed to fix the mast and if Usopp weren't there, it would be Zoro's job. This succeeded in stopping Zoro.

On the fifth day, it began to snow. So badly, in fact that the helm had frozen static. Someone had to go in the water and get the helm moving. As Zoro was the only one who could stand the freezing water without dying, Sanji took great pleasure in flinging him into the water. Of course, a battle ensued ending with Nami smacking both of them over the head. Then, as usual Zoro and Nami got into a fight and Nami kicked his ass.

On the seventh day, the sun pounded on the ship and Robin estimated it was about 40C. Chopper was extremely busy tending to a number of crew members: Zoro was one big sunburn (he had fallen asleep on deck, half-naked); Nami was dehydrated (too much screaming, not enough water); and Luffy was suffering from heat stroke and internal bleeding (just before he fainted from the heat, he belly flopped from the crow's nest into the water; Robin pulled him out though she looked like she wanted to join him).

Despite the pain and suffering, Nami couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming pride, when at the end of the tenth day at sea, weary as she was (it was foggy) she yelled from the crow's nest, "Luffy, Robin, Chopper!! Tighten the main sail!!! Sanji!! Man the helm!!! Usopp and Zoro!! Prepare to lower the anchor!!!"

They had finally arrived at Rhea.

Arina looked out her window when she got up that morning. Foggy. Not unusual for Rhea. It was another typical day. She had no idea that she would soon be taking quite a break from her routine life.

End.


	3. A Girl and Her Violin

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 3: A Girl and Her Violin

"Roll up the sails and tie down the anchor, you guys," commanded Nami.

In time she realized she was essentially talking to herself. The entire crew had hopped off the ship and was already heading into town, lead by the two oldest crewmembers (membership-wise, not age-wise). Luffy's tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat…"Luffy was leaving a drool trail.

Apparently, just the thought of alcohol was enough to intoxicate Zoro.

"ONWARD TO THE GROG!!!!!" he screamed maniacally.

Robin shut her eyes. A sweet melody filled her ears.

"Shut up you guys," she demanded, "Do you hear that?"

More than likely only Nami and Chopper had heard what Robin was implying. The rest were a bit preoccupied…

"I hear beer!!!"

"I hear women!!!!"

"I hear pirates… Uh guys, maybe we shouldn't go!!!"

"Don't be a wimp, Usopp. I HEAR MEEEEEAT!!!!"

"Dumbass!!! How can you hear meat?!?"

"Buuuuut I caaaaan. The meat sings to me…"

Unable to contain his hunger, Luffy rocketed off to Rhea's only tavern/ restaurant.

Arina was halfway through her song when the front door swung open with a loud bang! She continued to play, but came under the impression that it was another set of ruffian pirates, with no class and no manners. However, the person who stepped in was a drooling, teenager who immediately ran into the kitchen. Everyone stared at him and back to Arina to see what her reaction would be.

Her face had turned sour. She mumbled an apology to everyone and slammed down her violin. As she entered the kitchen, Arina pulled out the sword that she carried with her constantly. Laying the tip of the blade upon the back of the boy's neck, she spoke menacingly.

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy turned around and Arina had to fight back a laugh. Under his straw hat, he had stuffed an entire beef rib cage into his mouth, bones and all. Nevertheless, Arina was adamant.

"Boy. Do you have money?"

A voice sounded from the back.

"He doesn't, but that's okay. We do."

Arina turned around and saw a ragtag pirate crew (assuming that they were). The one who had spoken was the redhead.

"And whom might I be speaking to?"

"The Straw-Hat Pirates' navigator, Nami."

"And who is this idiot?" Arina said, pointing at the boy, who was now rolling on the floor, choking on the bones.

"Er, that's Monkey D. Luffy. He's our captain."

Arina's eyes grew wide.

"_The Monkey D. Luffy?!?!_"

This would be an opportune moment to explain Rhea's communication to the rest of the world. It relatively had none. Aside from the pirates, Rhea knew nothing from the outside world. So, consequently there was no bounty news either. But for the last three years, all Arina had heard about was a pirate crew who remained undefeated and unscathed. She knew each of them and their names by heart. She just didn't know what they looked like. She knew now. It was just unbelievable to her that the boy rolling on the floor (now being assisted by a reindeer) was the captain of this infamous crew.

She looked at the rest of them. A green haired swordsman. Must be Roronoa Zoro. A black haired beauty. Nico Robin. A suave blonde. Sanji. A long-nosed teen. Usopp. The reindeer. Chopper.

"I'm quite familiar with your crew. I must say, it's an honor to have you at my tavern, but get your captain out of my kitchen."

Zoro and Usopp dragged the now unconscious Luffy out. Chopper followed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of my violin pla…"

Sanji had slid onto his knees and had Arina's hands in his.

"God's golden light must be shining down on your angelic face!!!"

He proceeded to kiss her hands repeatedly. Nami and Robin were both very surprised to find that Arina seemed unfazed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Arina slurred.

"What is your name my angel?"

"Arina Blackbeard. Owner of this tavern."

Sanji was too mesmerized to notice, but both Robin and Nami straightened up.

"Arina _Blackbeard_??? _The _Blackbeard?!?!?"

Arina smiled.

"I beg your pardon, but I really must return to the stage."

She exited and even before Sanji could start whining, the beautiful sound commenced.

Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting at the bar (Luffy was sprawled over the ground) when, the girl in the kitchen came back out and began to play her violin. The sound was incredible. Zoro, who had never been particularly interested in music, listened intently. Usopp was plain shocked and Chopper began to feel strange. He had never felt it before, but it was awfully similar to the description Sanji gave to him about the first time he (Sanji) met Nami.

"_It's a strange feeling in your stomach. I looked at her and suddenly it was like no one else was in the room. I honestly felt like I wanted to piss in my pant,._" described Sanji. Chopper rolled his eyes at the time. He probably felt like that with all the girls he met.

Suddenly, Chopper stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he mumbled.

Zoro twisted his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I just really need to go…"

Chopper ran off and Zoro shrugged. As the violinist's song reached its climax, Zoro noticed that Luffy began to stir.

Luffy's vision was all blurry, having not quite adjusted to the light, but heard something. Something he had been waiting for three years. It was the music that made him feel the comfort of home. Luffy knew his crewmates were homesick. But they didn't know that he too missed home. Still motivated as ever to become the King of Pirates, but he still felt a twinge of despair whenever someone mentioned home.

This music, though, it had the grace of the sea, but the quaintness of his little town. It was perfect.

"Who is that?" Luffy inquired.

"I don't know," was Zoro's answer.

"She's Arina Blackbeard. Dunno if there is any relationship between her and _the _Blackbeard,"

Nami, Robin, and Sanji had returned. As well as Chopper. Luffy pulled himself up into a two-person chair next to the bar. Robin sat down next to Luffy and put her arm around him. She smiled gently, as if she knew what Luffy was thinking.

"She's good isn't she?" Robin whispered.

"And pretty!!!" piped Sanji.

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Are you jealous, my sweet Nami?"

"No."

"Ahhh… Blunt Nami is so cute!"

Zoro had not noticed any of this because he was keenly staring at Arina. Nami's eyes narrowed slyly.

"She's so pretty isn't she?" Nami whispered so delicately that Zoro merely responded with a faint grunt.

However, Zoro was not gazing nowhere near Arina's face. He was staring at her sword.

_That girl's a swordsman. And a good one. I can feel it. I must duel her!_

And that was when the music stopped.

No one clapped harder than Monkey D. Luffy.

End.


	4. Scarred Were The Words He Said

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 4: Scarred Were The Words He Said

The Straw-Hat pirates were gathered around a large table, ordering food when Arina came, after putting her violin away. No one knows if Arina ever notices that the whole room becomes quiet when she comes in. Or perhaps she just ignores it, but everyone knows that if Arina was coming into the public after her mini-concert, it meant someone important was in the room. (If you are curious, after her concerts every night, she mostly spends her time in the kitchen, cooking)

As the waitress left the table with their orders, Arina pulled up a chair between Luffy and Zoro. She graciously smiled.

"So. The Straw Hat Pirates. What brings you all the way to Rhea?"

"WehwunnhoRauhell," Luffy mumbled, while spraying Usopp with a mouthful of peanuts, he apparently found at the bar.

Laughing Arina inquired, "I beg your pardon?"

"He says we want to go the Rahudell," Nami said with a touch of exasperation.

"Ah, another baby of the Great Age." Arina understood this well.

In most places of the world, the time they were currently living in was called the Age of Pirates. In Rhea, it was simply known as the Great Age. All children born in this Age were destined to be either one of two things. Pirates, or pirate haters. Simple as that.

"Rahudell, huh? Well, congratulations to all of you. You made it to Rhea. A truly impressive feat. About 700 more miles and you'll have the One Piece at your mercy. Of course, that is assuming my father doesn't get to it first."

"So my guess was correct. You really are the daughter of Blackbeard," stated Nami.

No one said anything. They seemed undeterred. Arina was taken aback. Most feared the name Blackbeard.

"You're not running for the hills yet…"

Sanji put his feet on the table and leaned back, lighting a cigarette. "Please, we've seen so much, we practically don't know who Blackbeard is anymore. Plus, who could run away from a face like yours?"

Everyone laughed except Arina. She gazed in a state of admiration, or perhaps it was shock. All pirate crews she had met in the past were kind, but tense. There may have been only seven hundred miles separating them from the One Piece, but those seven hundred miles would be harder to navigate than the entire Grand Line that they had just crossed. Most knew that they probably would not be returning home.

But this Straw Hat crew… They were so eased. Laid-back. Arina wondered if the even knew what they were getting into…

"You're not afraid? The seven hundred miles between you and Rahudell are treacherous. Thousands have made that their eternal tomb. And those that do return are either haunted by the memories or deranged! There are creatures of unprecedented size! Weather that could overturn a ship in seconds! Worst of all, however, are not the monsters or the clouds, it's each other! Sooner or later, one of you will go mad and betray the others!"

The crew all looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you sure _you're_ not the one who just returned from Rahudell?" Robin asked humorously.

Again, laughter. It made Arina's jaw drop. Sanji got up and kneeled down next to Arina. He put an arm around her. With the other hand, he pointed to every person at the table.

"Take a good look, Arina. This is the Straw-Hat Pirate Crew. We've been together for more than three years. Not once have we separated," he gave her a gentle smile, "We're not going anywhere."

"We're the best pirates in the world!" Chopper interjected.

Usopp screamed, "KANPAAAAAAIII!!!!!!!!"

Everyone drank to it, including Arina.

It was twelve o' clock. It was time to tell everyone to scram. She and the waiters herded everyone out. Then the waiters left as well. Then Arina locked the door behind her.

She jumped as she turned around. Zoro was still sitting at the table, staring at her.

"Uh, Zoro. You know your crew already left, right?"

"You carry an awfully large sword for the simple owner of a tavern…"

"It's for protection. Pirates can get rowdy."

"So why not carry a gun?"

"I have a gun. I don't have pockets big enough to carry it, though."

Zoro put his feet on the table and casually pulled out his Wadou Ichimonji (the sword in the white sheath; the other two were in black ones) and pointed it at her.

"Duel me now."

Arina didn't know how to respond. She had only heard those words once in her entire life and the outcome left her scarred, physically and mentally.

"I am going to bed, please leave so I can lock up."

"I know you're a great swordsman. Your father is one of the best. And only a swordsman carries a sword around constantly."

Ignoring him, she walked towards the stairs.

"Whatever, if you want to be locked in here for the entire night, that's fine with me."

As Arina walked passed Zoro, she felt something cold across her throat.

"What are you gonna do, Zoro? Slit my throat? Go ahead. Try it."

"I plan to do it in an actual duel. Outside, now."

Arina mused for a moment. At least this fight would be less personal than the last one. It didn't matter if she hurt him. She fingered her sword.

"Well… all right then… But if I hurt you, it's not my problem."

The two stepped outside. There was a large grass field in front where she chose for them to duel. She watched Zoro place the white sword in his mouth and the other two in his hands. She suddenly, felt smug.

"Security in numbers? That's okay. I suppose for toddlers it's better to have a couple extra so that they can actually hit the mark."

She pulled out her sword and into a stance she knew would perplex Zoro.

Zoro sneered. "What the hell kinda stance is that? You're not guarding any part of your body."

"I don't need to."

"Well, whatever. Your piece crap tin won't do you any good anyways."

In a brief moment, there was a gash across Zoro's gut. The self-righteous look was gone from Arina's face. She was serious.

"Make fun of me. Not my sword."

Zoro was paralyzed. He didn't even see her move to attack. How was this possible? No time to think. Soon the two were clashing swords like a crusade had begun. From any bystander's viewpoint, the two looked equally matched, but Arina was fending Zoro off with one hand behind her back.

"Why can't I hit you?!?!" Zoro thought out loud.

"Your three swords weigh you down. They make your swings heavy and predictable. The power is there. But power is worthless without speed!!!"

And with that, she made a clean cut through his shoulder. The blood poured out and trickled along her sword down to her hand. She pulled back, wiped her sword off with her shirt and put it back in its sheath.

"You've already lost this duel, Zoro. Go home."

"No, this _isn't _over. Get your sword back out."

Arina looked at him and she finally understood…

"Alright then. Show me what you got."

There was silence. Zoro's face was intense. Arina knew he was prepping for something big. Then he took a stance.

"Secret Style, Three Thousand Worlds!!!!"

The cut was clean and smooth. Arina fell to the ground in a pool of…

"Water?" Zoro stared at her on the ground.

"Why aren't you being arrogant? You beat me…"

"Because right now I trying to figure out why I cut you and you started spewing out water like a fountain!!!"

"Let's just say, I'm really water logged… Go to your ship Zoro. I'm sure your crewmates are worried…"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you just gonna lie there?"

A ponderous frown crossed her face. "Hmm, well you beat me. So I suppose I ought to lie here in shame for the rest of the night. Swordsman's loss does not go unpunished…"

Zoro smirked. Then he walked towards the harbor.

Arina lay in that same spot for the rest of the night. The wounds were excruciatingly painful, but she remained in that grassy field until the following morning when she watched the sun rise over the horizon.


	5. She Liked It Where She Was

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 5: She Liked It Where She Was

Zoro fell asleep content that night and woke up content that morning. Chopper screamed when he found Zoro lying in a pool of blood on the deck of the Merry Go.

"ZORO!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?!?!?!?!?"

"I got into a little duel…"

"WITH WHO?!?!?!?"

All the others woke up with a start and came out to see what the all the commotion was about.

"DEAR GOD!!!!" Nami shrieked.

"Don't worry, Nami. I'm fine…"

"WHO CARES?!?! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SHIP!!!!!!" Nami pulled Zoro's ear so that he could see the blood stains on the wooden floor.

"THOSE DON'T COME OUT WITH JUST WATER!!!!!!!"

Then she pelted a mop and a bucket at him. Unfortunately, the mop hit him in the gut and the bucket hit him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, blood gushed forth. With a huff, Nami returned into the cabin. Luffy was laughing like a maniac and Usopp and Sanji just twitched. Chopper took Zoro by the hand.

"Uhh… That's okay Zoro… Let's clean you up first… Then, I'll help you mop the deck up…"

"DON'T YOU DARE HELP HIM CLEAN, CHOPPER!!!!!" Nami yelled from the cabin.

The rest of the day was somewhat uneventful. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Robin all went into town to get supplies. Nami stayed aboard to torture poor Zoro. Chopper stayed to keep an eye on Zoro's condition. When the four returned from town, it was already dusk and everyone was ready for dinner.

Everything had returned to normal for Arina. It was a new day and the duel from last night was really nothing more than a brawl. "Guaranteed a nightly brawl." Arina had come to work a little late that day. A couple of people were outside waiting. They were some regulars and were on first-name terms.

"You're late, Arina! What happened?"

"Oh you know. I went to bed a little late cause I got into a little fight."

The man laughed. "I'm sure it was nothing your powers couldn't handle."

"Of course!"

And the day went on just like that.

Luffy and the crew were stepping towards Arina's tavern as five men flew out the front door, one by one. Then, they heard Arina yell out, "Get out and stay out, you pervs!!!" There were cheers from within the building and the crew rushed in. Arina was smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing. Now everyone, ignore me. I'm just gonna clean up this table. Enjoy your night!"

She pulled a towel out of the back pocket of her jeans and began wiping off the bloodstained table. Just as she was about to get all the stains out, one of the legs broke and the table fell over. It broke the moment it hit the ground.

"Ah, shit. Now I gotta put in an order for a new ta…" Arina bit her lower lip. In her carelessness, she had slammed her hand down on a pile of broken plates. Blood rushed forward. Chopper was at her aid immediately.

"Hi Chopper! What are you doing here?"

"I came for dinner, but let me help you first."

HE whipped out a bottle of alcohol and a bandage. Within seconds, he had her hand in good condition. Arina kissed him on the head.

"Aww, thanks sweetie. It feels great."

Chopper melted to the ground.

"So, Straw-Hat crew. Welcome back. What can I do for you?"

"We come for the food, but we stay for the hot girls," Sanji stated. He was drooling because Arina was wearing a pair of low –cut jeans and (since it was a particularly hot evening) a tank top that bared her midriff. Zoro too was staring. But of course, he and Sanji don't ever see eye to eye, so obviously Zoro was staring for a different reason.

The night before, Zoro had made three clean cuts. From the heart to the right hip. From the right side of the chest to the left hip. And one more from the right part of the rib cage, horizontally across to left side. However, as her stomach clearly showed, there were no bandages. No blood. Not even a scar.

This girl's not even hu… 

"How are you feeling, Zoro? I didn't cut you too deep did I?" interrupted Arina.

Everyone's face filled with shock.

"You dueled her?!?!!?" yelled Usopp.

"How dare you duel a girl!!! You could have hurt her!!!!" declared Sanji.

"Who won?!??!" asked Luffy.

Arina grinned. "Err, Zoro did."

"You don't have any cuts on you," stated Robin.

"Ah, I chickened out. Zoro's just too intense for me. Hahaha!"

Of course, she was lying, but Zoro remained silent. Arina showed the group to a table near the stage.

"Someone will take you order soon, okay you guys?" Arina left.

Pointless chatter commenced amongst each other. But Zoro was eavesdropping on another table. They were talking about Arina.

"_You know that girl?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_That girl in the jeans and tank top."_

"_Yeah. What bout her?"_

"_She's the daughter of Blackbeard!"_

"_No! _The_ Blackbeard?"_

"_Yep, I hear she's quite an interesting person."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't know exactly, but hear she's pretty kick-ass."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, especially her swordsmanship. She even beat that Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk!"_

Zoro's eyes widened. He had to keep listening!

"_No way!!! He's supposed to be the greatest swordsman in the world. How?!??!"_

"_I don't know. Stories have it that Mihawk came to this very tavern was causing some trouble. She asked him to leave, but he wouldn't and attacked her. Stabbed her straight through the gut."_

"_Then what happened!??!"_

"_They say she just smiled. Smiled!!! Mihawk realized that she wasn't even trying. She was fooling around. Then she pulled out her own sword and slashed him across the chest. No one has ever been able to scratch Mihawk!! And this little girl, I think she was sixteen at the time puts a gash right over his heart! Woulda cut him in half if he hadn't pulled back. Ol' Hawk Eyes didn't know what hit him!!!"_

"_Come on man!!!! Next??!?!?"_

"_Nothing. Dracule Mihawk ran scared. But he did say that she cheated or something. And all she said was '_There is no right or wrong when it comes to protecting the things I love, including this tavern.'_"_

"_Whoa..."_

Zoro was paralyzed with shock.

_She beat Hawk-Eyes when she was sixteen!!! How?!!?_ Then, suddenly, another thought crossed his mind as he felt a pang from his wounds. He remembered how easily she had fought him off with just one hand.

_She let me win!!!! She wasn't even trying!!!!_

This was the second time Luffy saw Arina on stage. She had chosen a lamenting song today. Her violin was tranquil in her hands. A gentle song with gentle lyrics:

_Deep in the stillness, I can hear you speak. You're still an inspiration… Can it be that you are my forever love and you are watching over me from up above…_

_Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant star. I wish upon tonight to see you smile. If only for a while to know you're there. A breath away's not far to where you are. _

The lyrics struck Luffy as difficult to comprehend. He crossed his arms and tilted his head from side to side, hoping that an understanding would slide into his mind. Luffy just didn't get it as he looked at his crewmates. They all seemed so familiar with it, as if Arina had sung their life stories.

Arina struck her last chord and sat there for a moment. There was complete silence in the room for only a few seconds, but those seconds told Luffy everything he needed to know. The look in her eyes said she was in pain. The hunch in her poise said she was withdrawn because she had lost someone important. But the smile on her face said that she was doing just fine. It was then that Luffy knew it was right. She was perfect. She needed him and the Straw-Hat crew.

Luffy eagerly ran up to Arina.

"ARINA!!!! JOIN ME AND MY CREW!!!!! BE OUR MUSICIAN!!!!"

A different smile crossed her face. One of genuine happiness.

"Thank you, Luffy. But I like it where I am."

End.

whoops. nearly forgot to give credit to josh groban who sings this song. It's called "To Where You Are"


	6. Pride Is a Swordsman’s Downfall

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 6: Pride Is a Swordsman's Downfall

"ARINA!!!! JOIN ME AND MY CREW!!!!! BE OUR MUSICIAN!!!!"

"Don't bother, Luffy. She's a liar. There are a lot of things about her we don't know." Zoro had pulled out his Sandai Kitetsu (or"ghost" sword). Arina's face changed dramatically. Her happiness was gone. Now it was just anger.

"My, my Zoro… What's this? Do I hear a hint of… dear god! Is it bitterness?" Zoro snarled at her voice, which reeked of sarcasm. The sword tip was now a centimeter away from her throat. Several men had stood up menacingly, as if ready to protect her with their lives. Laughter rose in Arina's voice. She swung her arms open dramatically.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It seems this evening's brawl has fallen upon me! I must ask that you remain in your seats. Yes, even you five. I don't want any of my precious customers getting hurt."

The anger in Zoro was rising. Arina's mocking was pissing him off. A chant had begun in the back of the room.

"Stab her, stab her, stab her, stab her…"

A sneer crossed Zoro's face.

"Wow, your precious customers have much support for you, I see…"

To his surprise, Arina was smiling too.

"Well, I always give what my customers want. What are you waiting for? Go ahead," she sniffed with amusement, "Stab me."

"Zooooorrrrrooooo, we need a musician… Don't stab her!" moaned Luffy.

"Don't do it Zoro!!!" Chopper cried.

"If you even so much as scratch her with that sword, I will make sure you go to hell!!!" interjected Sanji.

"Sorry, guys. But I'm going to do this. She's too cocky for her own good."

Nami screamed as Zoro's sword impaled Arina's neck. The crowd cheered and it took a moment for Zoro to realize that they weren't cheering for him. They were cheering for _her_…

His eyes whipped back up to Arina's face. Her look was so frightening that he nearly jumped. She was smiling at him, in the most sinister, evil way possible. Instead of blood, water was pouring out of her wound and down his sword. Then, pain ensued.

For such a frail looking girl, he realized that her grip was crushing his arm. He heard his bones crack as he dropped his sword. She picked up the sword and spat in Zoro's face.

"No one comes in here, calls me a liar, tries to make a fool of me, tries to kill me, and gets away with it. Watch closely Zoro."

With her devastating grip, she squeezed the blade of the sword. Instead of the knife breaking, water gushed forth from her hand like blood. Then, Zoro didn't know what happened… The blade of his sword had disappeared, and there was the handle of his sword on the ground and a puddle of water next to it. The howls were deafening and everyone was crying out Arina's name.

With a face of shock, Zoro uttered, "Y-You're some sort of freak…!"

Arina stepped within "kissing" distance of Zoro. She gently, almost seductively ran her fingers down Zoro's cheek and over his lips.

"Young, naïve Roronoa Zoro…" she whispered, "It's impossible for you to comprehend this, but…" He watched in horror as the wound in her neck healed like liquid filled a cup. "You can't win." The evil grin had returned, "I have the seas of all four directions on my side."

Luffy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Then they became sparkly.

"SHE HAS THE POWER OF THE DEVIL'S FRUIT!!!!! SHE'S SOOOOOOO COOOOOOOL!!!!!!!"

Each and every member of the Straw-Hat crew kicked him in the face.

"WHO THE HELL'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!?!??!!?!!!!!!" they screamed in unison.

Moping, Luffy griped, "Buuuuuut she's strong and she can siiiing! I want her on our creeeeeeeewwwww!!!!"

"You want some one evil on our crew?!?!?!" Usopp had screamed the loudest of all.

"She's not evil… Just lonely…" Luffy stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I'm not so sure…" Even Sanji and Chopper were finding it hard to defend Arina. The only people who had said nothing were the girls

Nami looked at Robin. "What do you think?"

"I'm tempted to say no…" Robin was clearly deep in thought, "But then again, I was in the same position she is in. And you guys took a chance on me… One thing you guys are overlooking though. Does she even _want _to be on our crew?"

Zoro slammed his left (the not broken) hand down on the nearest table.

"You guys aren't honestly thinking of taking this bitch in are you?!?!?!"

"Come on, Luffy. You have to admit… He has a point," Nami whispered.

Then, Luffy slammed his hand down with the same force as Zoro had.

"No! She's our musician! I don't care what you think! She's it!!!"

"As your first mate, I think I have a say in this!!!"

"Not when I'm captain!!!"

CRASH! Zoro had kicked over the table and stormed out. Luffy stood there, furious.

During this argument, none of the Straw-Hat crew had noticed what Arina was doing. Arina was infamous for her capricious temper. Many compared it to the sea itself. One moment, calm and gentle. The next tumultuous and terrifying. The excitement had gotten to her and even she admitted she might have gone too far. So she calmed down and cleaned up. While Luffy and Zoro were having their pointless quarrel (as Arina had already told Luffy she didn't want to be on his crew), she shooed customers away and wiped up the puddle that was once Zoro's sword. She pocketed the handle and took extra care to place the soaked towel in a jar. There was something important that she would need to do with this.

Arina came back over to where the fight had gone down. Another table was broken.

Two tables in one night… yeesh… 

Since her powers were already out of the bag, she felt no fear about displaying them. She placed her hand on the table and no sooner had she touched it, the table turned into water. The clock rang once. Never had Arina gone to bed after twelve-thirty. She spoke to the crew in a meek, almost ashamed voice.

"You guys better go…"

And they did. Except Monkey D. Luffy. He looked at her straight in the eye with an intense passion.

"You're gonna be my musician no matter what."

Then he, too left.

End.


	7. There Was Something About the Currents

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 7: There Was Something About the Currents

Arina had never, in her entire life, gone to bed past twelve-thirty. Much less pulled an all-nighter. But she did, because it was important. She mowed down that fine line between "okay" and "gone-too-far". All Arina had were the handle of the sword and a jar filled with the essence of the sword. Now it was up to her to fix it.

It was seven when she finished. The sword, now good as new, gleamed as the sun shone through the curtains. Now she had a visit to make and an apology to mumble. Zoro was stretching on the docks when she arrived. He saw her and glared.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Doing her best to control her temper, she threw the finished sword at his feet.

"You can have it back. It's worthless to me anyways."

Feeling suspicious, Zoro cautiously picked the sword up. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was perfect. Arina sighed. She stepped towards Zoro.

"I guess I owe you this too," she said as she reached out for Zoro's broken arm. For a moment, he felt his arm go numb. Then, as the feeling came back the pain was gone.

"You can take the sling off. Your arm's not broken anymore."

_This girl really is a freak! _Zoro mused. Feeling nosy he looked at her and asked the question that had been burning in the back of his mind for days now.

"How did you do that?" he interrogated.

A smile stole across Arina's face.

"If you are good to the sea, then the sea is good to you."

She blew past Zoro, sat down on the edge of the dock and took off her shoes and socks. Then, she lowered her feet into the clear blue water. Maybe Zoro was seeing things, but he thought he saw Arina's feet disappear or become water. But, of course he knew that that was very much a possibility. And for a moment, Zoro thought that Arina had gone into a trance. Or perhaps she did. When she pulled her feet out of the sea, she seemed enlightened. All in a still calmness, Arina put her shoes back on and stood up.

"I suggest you let your captain know that he should probably move his ship sometime today," Arina said.

"And why is that?"

"Because, judging by the irregular patterns in the water today, I'm guessing that an extremely large vessel is heading towards Rhea. Based on the frequency of forward motion I felt, I'd say it'll arrive around nightfall. I think I know who it is too…" Suddenly, Arina's face became sad and disheartened. Before Zoro could say a word, Sanji was up and had Arina swept in a hug.

"Gooooood moooooorning my dear. Come! You must have breakfast with us!"

Laughing, Arina politely declined, "Thank you Sanji, but I must be getting back."

Just as she headed back into town, Zoro grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait a moment would you?! Who's coming?!"

The cheerless smile had returned. "A long time ago, two separate people had promised me that they would return in mid-spring of my twentieth year. There was one man who I had always hoped would come back. And there was another man, who I had hoped would _never_ return," she paused, "I'm guessing the one who will be docking in the harbor tonight will be the latter…"

"Do you always talk like a fortune cookie?"

"If you weren't so meddlesome, maybe I wouldn't."

"I'm just curious."

"Well don't be. Use that energy to get better."

"Get better at what?"

Arina sneered, "At your swordsmanship." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Irk… why you little…"

Maniacal laughter escaped her mouth as she ran away.

Everyone that lived on Rhea knew Arina. All of them have visited her tavern. But no one had ever seen her apartment. Aside from her deceased mother, only one other person knew what her little apartment looked like. But he was no longer alive.

Arina had a little altar at the head of her bed for him. His picture, a few candles, and an incense pot. Possibly, this is why she never let anyone in. People would think she was crazy. And for good reason too. Everyday, Arina would get down on her knees for ten minutes and she would pray and just talk to him. Usually, they were happy chats because for the most part, Arina was a happy girl. But today was different. She kneeled down in front of the altar and looked at this happy face.

"You know he's coming for you today, right? The ten years are up. He's taking you out to sea with him. Who can blame him? You're his son after all… He hates me. He'll probably think I murdered you." She felt tightness in her throat. "Then again… maybe I did…"

She fell asleep just as the clock struck noon.

_Where am I? _Arina thought. Everything was blue and her body felt weightless. She knew where she was. She just didn't believe it. The sun and the surface seemed so far away and she was sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea…

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and as she looked up, she smiled.

_Arina, let me take you out to sea. We'll see the world. We'll have everything. We'll have each other…I love you Arina._

_I love you too, H…_

He had disappeared and Arina began to sink faster and faster. Soon, it was like she was falling from the sky. Farther and farther down. Arina screamed.

And she awoke to the sounds of someone knocking at her door.

"What?"

"Sorry to bother you, but a crew is docking at the harbor. I thought you might want to greet them."

"Did you get a look at their flag?"

"Yeah. It's a skull and some ocean waves."

Standing up, Arina sighed. "I thought so…I'll be down in a moment."

The first thing Luffy saw when the sun went down was a giant galleon on the horizon. He was awestruck and as the ship landed, he began jumping up and down in glee.

"IT'S SO BIG!!!!! WE MUST HAVE THAT SHIP!!!!"

And just as the captain walked down the plank onto the dock, Luffy latched himself onto the man.

"YOUR SHIP IS SO BIG. LET ME HAVE IT!!!!"

Half expecting the man to attack Luffy, Robin jumped in with her good negotiation skills.

"Ehheh, er this is my brother. Mentally retarded, you know?"

To her (and everyone else's) surprise, the menacing man laughed jovially.

"You like my ship do you boy? Sorry, lad you can't have it. I'm planning on giving it to my own son. He's married to a beautiful young girl, about your age you know? What's your name, boy?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Captain of the Straw-Hat Pirates!!!"

"Really? I've heard of your crew. Very impressive."

"How about you, sir?"

"Captain Waterloo. Almost never met a pirate I didn't like."

It was Zoro who saw Arina standing at the end of the dock. She was pale and looked fearful. Waterloo looked up and grinned a toothy grin.

"Well if it isn't my favorite daughter-in-law! Is that really you, Arina?! You've grown into quite the beauty!"

_I'm your _only_ daughter in law…_Arina thought bitterly. There was an artificial tone to Captain Waterloo's voice that only she could have picked up on. Arina knew why he was being civil to her even though he hated her father, and her guts. It was because today he would get to take his youngest son away from the bitch, the whore and all those other names Arina knew he called her behind her back.

"Well? Where's my son? I gave him the ten years! Where is he?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She bowed to her father in law until her forehead touched the ground.

"Hiro! My husband, and your son… Is dead!"

Captain Waterloo just laughed.

End.


	8. Happiness Often Fades Into Sorrow

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 8: Happiness Often Fades Into Sorrow

It's interesting how there can be so many different interpretations for laughter. Laughter can be out of genuine mirth. Or some sort of ridiculous farce. Or it could be haughty and pompous, when one thinks he or she is better than everyone else. But when Arina fell on her knees, confessing the death of the one person she had promise to protect with her life; the laugh that came out of Captain Waterloo was a fool's laugh. A laugh of denial though the inevitable had already hit him like a brick.

"That's very funny, daughter-in-law. But come now. I traveled the Grand Line and back to see my son. Where is he?"

Captain Waterloo tried to pull Arina to her feet, but she refused. Instead, she pulled her sword out of her belt. It gleamed as Arina raised it over her head.

"Hiro vowed that he would never relinquish his sword to anyone, not even his own wife, until the day he died. And now it lies in my hands. Captain Waterloo, you are not an insipid fool. I know it. Please do not act like one." Arina was trembling, but her voice sounded of no fear.

A gentle breeze blew past and as it did, it took away all of the Captain's doubts. His son was dead. He reached out to take the sword, but then hesitated a moment. Taking this sword meant accepting that his youngest son was gone. Deceased. On to, perhaps a better place. He stared at this sniveling little girl on the ground. This pathetic… wicked girl.

Captain Waterloo snatched the sword out of her hand and immediately slapped her over the face with the side of the blade. Water fell through the cut.

"How dare y…" Sanji took an ominous step forward, feeling chivalry kicking in. But Luffy stopped him and shook his head.

"Why Luffy?" Sanji felt shocked.

"This isn't any of our business… We're merely spectators. That's my order."

Sanji grit his teeth. He'd bear it for now, but if Waterloo put another scratch on Arina, he'd claim mutiny on Luffy.

Captain Waterloo's face was now red from anger and his eyes were bloodshot from sorrow.

"I see you still have that Devil's power. I know it was you who stole it from my ship, ten years ago, you little wench."

Not making direct eye contact, Arina murmured, "I have never stolen anything from you, sir."

"**Liar!**" and he hit her again, over the other cheek.

That was it. Sanji had snapped. He lunged forward at the Captain.

"Stop, Sanji! If you take one more step, I will take great pride in ripping your limbs off!" screamed Arina and Sanji obeyed.

However, Sanji was not the only one who had gone a little insane. Captain Waterloo had gone so insane, in fact, that he seemed calm.

"You stole my treasure. You stole my men. You stole my ship. You stole my pride. YOU STOLE MY SON!"

Arina closed her eyes and then opened them again. Then she lowered her little head, as if in shame.

In a low voice she said, "Forgive me for saying so, but aside from your last accusation about your son; perhaps you mistake me for my father."

"SHUT UP!"

Both Chopper and Nami screamed. Zoro told them both not to look and gathered Chopper in his arms. Robin hugged Nami so she couldn't see. And with good reason. The sight was horrifying.

Five long daggers had pierced Arina's body, each of them in a line down her back. They were so long, in fact that they went clear through her back and into the front. Water exploded from the gashes and from her mouth. But this was not enough for Captain Waterloo. In a terrifying war cry, he stabbed Arina through the heart with her own husband's sword. Zoro felt Chopper jump and he knew that Chopper knew exactly what had happened. But Zoro was suddenly awestruck by Arina and her resilience. Even with the excruciating pain she was feeling, she stood up and looked Waterloo with an intense sense of sympathy.

"Captain Waterloo," she said gently, "does stabbing me make you feel better?"

He looked at her as if she were ready to attack him. But she continued with the same attitude.

"Because if it does, then, by all means, continue to do it. Only remember this… I may have the power of the Devil's Fruit, but I am no necromancer. I cannot bring your son back to life."

Captain Waterloo knew it just as well as Arina did. Hiro had gone to a better place. His posture slipped and he slumped over.

"I would like to leave before dawn. I have about five hundred men. They are hungry. Please feed them. Mates, we leave before sunrise," he said lifelessly.

"Yes, sir!"

"I'll go prepare your food now…" Arina dragged her unconscious body back to the tavern. Sanji was constantly by her side, pleading for her to take the knives out of her back and the sword out of her front. She was leaving a trail of water and, like blood, if she lost too much she would die.

_But… perhaps I deserve this…to die the same way my husband did…stabbed in the back._

As usual, the bar went silent when Arina entered, but today, they were not looking at a goddess… They were looking at a corpse. Silently, she slid into the kitchen where the chefs dropped their utensils.

"Make fried rice for five hundred…" she whispered and then proceeded to cut green onions. There was suddenly a heaviness on her shoulder and Arina realized it was Sanji's hand. Behind him was the entire Straw-Hat crew except Zoro. Sanji looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"If you refuse to relieve yourself of such pain. Then, at least let us help you. What I want you to do sweetie, is to go upstairs, take one of your waitresses with you. And pull all those things out of your body. Then I want you to sleep. Do you understand?"

Arina was too disheartened to be skeptical. She felt herself nod, but was not aware of it. As she stepped out of the kitchen, she turned around to make sure that they weren't looking. The door looked so inviting. As if all her problems would disappear if she ran out that door. And she did. She made a dash for it. Two steps out the door, Arina heard a very unappealing voice scratch at her ear.

"And where do you think you are going?"

_Shit! _she thought. It was that annoying jerk, Zoro.

"You know. Luffy may look stupid, but nothing much gets past him. He figured you would try to run."

"So he thought to set you outside my tavern like a watchdog. How sweet of him."

"What did you think you would accomplish by running away?"

"Oh, you know. I was planning to sail out to the middle of the sea. Then fling myself overboard. It was always a dream of mine," Arina grumbled acerbically.

That was the last thing she said before everything went black.

The first thing Arina saw when she awoke was Zoro's ugly face. Not very welcoming.

"Where am I?"

"You are on the Merry Go. Now, I don't know how to take care of you nearly as well as Chopper could, but he's busy."

"What happened?"

"You passed out half way to the dock. I assume it's from either blood loss or dehydration. Well, in your case it would be both wouldn't it?"

It was then that she realized that all the daggers and the sword had been removed from her body.

"What did you do!"

"I took the knives out so I could stop the water flow…"

"Well put them back!"

"Back where?"

"Back in my gut!"

Zoro felt taken aback. He sat down next to Arina on the bed.

"Why?"

She looked away as if it were painful to look at him.

"Because I deserve it."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Don't be nosy."

"Then don't be mealy-mouthed."

"Kiss my ass." And Arina got up to leave. The sensation of vertigo was only momentary, but it passed. She looked around frantically. Then her eyes fell on Zoro.

"Where is it?"

Zoro smiled mischievously. "Where is what?"

"You damn well know what. The sword. My sword!"

"Oh! You mean this one?" he held it up. Arina lunged for it, but Zoro pulled it away and she fell face flat on the ground.

"Your sword? Isn't it your husband's? That is… until you cold-bloodedly murdered him."

Tears welled up in her eyes for a second time that night.

"I didn't kill him on purpose! It was an accident! It was his older brother. He tricked me!"

Zoro grinned.

"Continue Arina. I'm _very_ interested in hearing what you have to say…"

End.


	9. Water is a Fickle Thing, Just Like Love

Author's Note: Hello to you all! Just a quick note. For some reason, the quickedit doesn't let me put in symbols or anything to separate the "time lapses" in the story so just to make it less confusing when you get to this part:

"Fine, well… Ah, where to begin… Okay, so I was ten…"

All her life, Arina had loved the water. Well, you would have to if you wanted to be a pirate.

There is a change between those two lines. The second line is the beginning of Arina's memory.

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 9: Water is a Fickle Thing, Just Like Love

Arina knew exactly why Zoro was so interested in hearing her story. He wanted to hear exactly why she had murdered her husband so that he could report it back to Luffy and make her out to be a heartless bitch. It was all so transparent. She went for the door, but was too slow. Just as she turned the knob, Zoro shut the door.

"I don't have to justify myself to you, jackass. I don't want to be on your amateur pirate crew anyways."

Zoro smiled again and took his hand away from the door.

"You're right. You don't have to justify yourself to me…" Arina opened the door and stepped out, "But you may have to justify yourself to your town."

She whirled around.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Think of it less as a threat and more as a… hmm… a bribe. You tell me your story, and you get to keep your credibility amongst your town."

"And you really think they'd choose to believe _you_ over _me_?"

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

No. Arina didn't want to take that chance. So, she sat down at the little dining table and Zoro sat across from her.

"You know, Zoro. You're in for a long, long story."

"That's okay. Unlike you, I'll take my chances."

"Fine, well… Ah, where to begin… Okay, so I was ten…"

All her life, Arina had loved the water. Well, you would have to if you wanted to be a pirate. She spent hours swimming with the fishes and going out on her little sailboat. Aside from piracy, her second dream was to one-day merge with water. If she had to die to do so, she would. When Arina turned ten, she found out that it would not take such drastic measures.

Arina had fallen in love. Ten was a young age to be falling in love. Perhaps, too young. But when Hiro (thirteen at the time) stepped off his father's ship, Arina knew they would be in love someday. But love is a very erratic thing. She greeted him, effervescently. With a pompous huff, Hiro stuck his nose in the air and blew past her.

Arina's mouth dropped to the ground and mindlessly wandered back to her mother's tavern. Her mouth dropped again, except this time in anger, not shock.

"What are you doing here?"

It was the little pompous bastard again.

"It's a public bar isn't it!" he spat.

"For humans, not dogs!"

His face turned sour and his father smiled at Arina's mother.

"They're getting along already. Soon they'll be married."

Both to determined to have the last word, Arina and Hiro's words overlapped each other.

"Married to her? She's the she-devil! Could you imagine what kind of children we'd have?"

"Marry him! I wouldn't marry him if you offered me One Piece on a silver platter!"

Arina's nostrils flared and yelled that she was going for a swim. As she was walking toward the door, Hiro made a face at her and mouthed a very inappropriate word. Without a moment's hesitation, she shot him in the forehead without even turning around. Mind you, it was a toy dart gun, but it was enough to shut him up. Arina narrowed her eyes and smiled vindictively. She let the door slam behind her. They didn't speak another word to each other for the next week.

Of how the two fell in love, Arina really couldn't say. The whole thing was a blur, but before she could blink, she had already spent two months with Hiro. It wasn't uncommon for pirates to stay long periods of time on Rhea. Many needed the rest and prep for the petrifying journey to Rahudell.

In those two months, Hiro had become a real help around the tavern (under his father's orders) and soon after their stubborn confrontation; Hiro and Arina became truly inseparable. Everything about them was the same. Their hopes, their dreams, their fears. They spent long nights together with a single candle talking and laughing. Arina had fallen in love. She didn't know it; in fact she didn't think it was possible with the three-year age difference… But Hiro was falling in love too.

In one blink, six months were gone and Arina knew for a fact that Hiro's father was planning their departure. It was only made faster when Captain Waterloo found out that Arina was the daughter of Captain Blackbeard, one of, if not _the _biggest enemy of Captain Waterloo. Apparently, Blackbeard had looted Waterloo's ship and then bribed his men to join the Blackbeard Pirates.

The prejudice was astounding. Waterloo didn't see Arina as a harmless, powerless ten-year-old. He saw her as some sort of spawn or clone of Blackbeard and acted accordingly. Hiro was not to see or talk to her. Of course, this devastated both of them.

This whole thing seemed ridiculous to Arina. One of those lame stories of love that she had always hated. Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty… They were all the same. Now, she was joining their ranks. It was horrifying. But she couldn't help it. She loved him.

That morning, when they were raising the anchor and loading the men, Hiro and Arina stood side by side. When Captain Waterloo barked for Hiro to get on, Arina opened her mouth to declare her love for Hiro. But Hiro had beaten her to it. He grabbed her hand and looked at his father with contempt.

_I won't leave! _Hiro said.

_What…? _There was a strain in Captain Waterloo's voice.

_I won't leave!_

_Why?_

_Because I love Arina!_

_You're thirteen, what do you know about love!_

_More than you do, clearly. Since Mom left you when I was two. I wish she had taken me with her!_

_You insolent brat! How dare you speak to me like that? Get on this ship, NOW!_

_NO!_

Hiro ran. Arina ran. They ran and ran and ran into the thick forest that was in the center of the island. They finally stopped after half an hour of straight running. Part of a reason was because they had reached the edge of a cliff. Hiro looked over the towering drop. Then, she looked at Arina with eager eyes.

_Arina, if I jumped… would you jump with me?_

_Hiro, this is crazy. You're leaving. Nothing we can do about that. Let's just hug and say goodbye, okay?_

Hiro kissed her. She had never been kissed before.

_Arina, let me take you out to sea. We'll see the world. We'll have everything. We'll have each other…I love you Arina._

_Hiro. You're thirteen. I'm ten! What on earth can we do? What about money? What about shelter?_

_Hahaha, you think too much Arina._

_You think too little, Hiro! This isn't funny!_

_Look, Arina. I'm going to jump. Promise me you'll come in after me._

_I won't! Stop joking around!_

Well, Hiro wasn't joking. He jumped and Arina screamed. Madam Blackbeard came just in time to see her only daughter jump over a cliff in after her true love. Of course, more screaming ensued. There was a mad race to the base of the precipice about one hundred feet below. Miraculously, the two had washed ashore in each other's arms, unharmed and unscathed.

Thus, Captain Waterloo gave in to Hiro. He gave Hiro ten years to "get his head straight." In ten years, Waterloo would return and take Hiro out to sea, by force if necessary. Hiro agreed and as he watched his father's ship sail away, he felt no grief.

Arina had always kept her promises and in her entire life she had only broken one. And that was the one she had made to Captain Waterloo. Just as Waterloo was boarding the ship, she called out to him.

_Captain Waterloo!_

_What?_

_I promise you, I will protect your son with my life._

The Captain said nothing and sailed away.

Thus, life went on. Arina's mother was understanding, but saying that they were only allowed to marry when they were absolutely sure they were ready.

The night before Arina's eleventh birthday, Hiro gave her her birthday present. Something that she had wanted all her life. To become water. The two split the Fruit of the Seas in half (Hiro had stolen it from his father) and ate it. Both could proudly say the following day that the sea ran through their veins.

Life was bliss. The death of her mother when she was just fourteen was devastating, but Hiro got her through it. When she was fifteen and Hiro was eighteen, he proposed to her on the same dock where so many incredible things had happened. Where Arina had taken her first steps, where she first learned how to swim, where she first met Hiro…When she was sixteen and Hiro was nineteen, they got married on that dock. "'Til death do us part," they said.

Who knew they would part ways at the same place that they had converged?

End.


	10. Irony Is a Cruel, Cruel Thing

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 10: Irony is a Cruel, Cruel Thing

Arina whacked Zoro over the head.

"Oww! What hell was that for?" he bellowed.

"You wanted to hear this story, so you have to see it through!"

"But it's sooooo boring! Where's the action! Don't tell me Hiro died 'cause of some disease or something!"

"He didn't die of sickness! I was tricked into killing him! Just calm down and hang on, would ya!"

"All right, all right, continue."

"Thank you, geez… Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah, so Hiro and I got married. We had been married scarcely a year before Hiro died…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was mid-July and Hiro was celebrating his twentieth birthday. As his birthday present, Arina had restored the rusty sword that Hiro constantly carried with him. The one he said would last him the rest of his life. Being the kind and gentle person that he was, Hiro was grateful for all the presents he received. Except one… The one that the sea brought to him…

It was around noon when Arina spotted a ship off the horizon and she rushed out to greet the incoming pirates. Hiro eagerly joined her until he got a good look at the ship. The flag had a skull with a gun to its temple.

_Arina. Get back inside the tavern._

_What? Why?_

_Just go!_

_No! Why?_

_My brother's coming._

These words only discredited Hiro's cause. Arina was quite familiar with Hiro's hatred for his older brother. His brother abandoned his family when Hiro and Hiro's mother needed him the most (Captain Waterloo had already left on his journey, he later came back to get Hiro). Without a father, Hiro's mother was failing. She was getting weaker. But Sanjiro (the brother) refused to stay. So one day, when Hiro was ten and Sanjiro was fifteen, he just got up and left.

Arina supposed the concept of Sanjiro coming was supposed to strike some sort of fear in her. But it only made her want to stay by her husband's side even more. So, they stood side by side when the ship landed in the harbor and a lean, handsome figure stepped onto the dock. Then, Hiro deliberately shoved Arina behind his own body, as if to protect her and at the same time tell his brother that Arina was not available.

_It's my little brother! Hiro, how are you? I haven't seen you in…_

_Ten years. What the fuck do you want?_

_It's my little bro's twentieth birthday! How could I miss it?_

_You didn't seem to have trouble missing the other ones._

_Now, now I even come bearing presents. Why must you talk to me this way?_

It was then that Sanjiro spotted Arina. His eyes widened.

_Who is this gorgeous vision! It must be Arina!_

_Get the fuck away from her. She's my wife and if you take one step in her direction, I'll rip your throat out. As if didn't already want to…_

Arina stepped in between the two.

_Come on you guys. We don't need any bloodshed at a reunion._

_She's right, Hiro. Listen to her._

_I wasn't advocating your cause, jackass. I just don't want my husband to get his hands dirty._

Hiro couldn't help but smirk at Sanjiro. This was one of the many reasons he married Arina. Her sharp tongue.

_Anyways, Sanjiro. We know the good reason you are here. You're here to celebrate my twentieth birthday. Now, why don't you give us the _real_ reason you're here?_

_Nothing more but to call a truce._

_Oh I highly doubt that._

_Why do you not believe me?_

_Because you knew Arina's name, but you never once asked for it. And don't give me any bullshit about hearing it from someone. Rhea is a tiny island with no communication. Not even Blackbeard knows his own daughter is married. You couldn't possibly know._

The falsely sweet tone in Sanjiro's voice was fading away. Anger was rising.

_Well, Hiro. You must have me all figured out, huh?_

_More than you could ever know._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OW! A splinter embedded itself in Arina's palm.

"You guys need to sand down your damn table!"

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"You're such a baby. Gimme your hand. I'll pull it out," he said impatiently.

BOOM! The door swung open and the rest of the Straw-Hat crew barged in. Of course, everyone stopped when they saw Zoro and Arina were alone in the room, her hand in his. Nami grinned slyly as Robin tried to stifle a giggle. Sanji, on the other hand, had fire in his eyes.

"Ooh, Zoro. Are we iiiinterrupting anything?" Nami cooed.

"Zoooorooo… How dare you take advantage of Miss Arina like this...?" Sanji hissed.

At first, neither Arina nor Zoro had a clue what Nami was talking about. But then they realized that their hands looked like they were clasped together. They immediately pulled away and began shouting excuses.

"No! She had a splinter! I was just trying to get it out!"

"Yeah, and I was telling him a story!"

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp all plopped down on the floor immediately, like eager little children.

"Tell us the story, Arina!"

Arina figured that they already knew the idea anyways and even if they didn't, Zoro would tell it to them. It would be better if she told it herself, so that no details were twisted.

"All right… All right… I'll tell you, but I won't go back. If the story confuses you, I won't explain it."

"There's nothing to go back on, stupid. The first half of your story was boring and pointless anyways. I can tell it to them in less than a minute," Zoro claimed.

"Well then go ahead, hotshot."

"Okay," he motioned to the rest of the crew, "Listen carefully. Arina was ten when she met Hiro. Hiro was the son of Waterloo. Waterloo hated Arina because she was the daughter of Blackbeard. Arina and Hiro fell in love and Hiro refused to leave with Waterloo. Waterloo gave Hiro ten years to 'straighten his head.' Before Waterloo left, Arina promised him that she would protect Hiro with her life. The night before Arina's eleventh birthday, Hiro gave half of the Fruit of the Seas to Arina and they both ate it. Arina's mother died when Arina was fourteen and Hiro was seventeen. The following year, Hiro proposed to Arina. The year after that, Hiro and Arina got married. They hadn't been married a whole year yet when Hiro's older brother, Sanjiro came. Hiro hates Sanjiro because he abandoned Hiro and his mother. And that's it. You're all caught up. Get it?" Zoro had said this all very quickly.

Everyone nodded, including Luffy. Then he suddenly said, "I'm confused."

Usopp fell over.

"How can you be confused? Even I get it!"

"Forget Luffy, Arina. Just keep going."

Skeptically, Arina continued with her story…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arina loved Hiro more than anyone in the world. He was her best friend, her "brother," but most importantly, he was her husband. So, if Hiro hated Sanjiro, she hated him too. But Arina had to admit, it was tough task. Sanjiro was just like Hiro, fun-loving, carefree, kind, funny. For brief moments during the day, Arina would even be guiltily attracted to Sanjiro. She didn't understand where Hiro was coming from. It was true that Sanjiro had abandoned his family, but that was over ten years ago, when Sanjiro was fifteen and immature. Arina tried to reason with Hiro, while avoiding Sanjiro all together. She had a feeling all week that Sanjiro had been watching her.

_Hiro…I don't get it. Your brother is really nice. And he's been a real help around the tavern. He's just like you!_

_Don't associate me with him!_

_Your being stubborn, Hiro! It was more than ten years ago!_

_Why are you being like this, Arina?_

_I should be asking _you _that!_

_Look, I just don't trust him, okay? Sanjiro is one of those guys who would be willing to kill his own family to get ahead. You tell him, that I'm watching his very move._

Hiro kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs. Arina yelled after him.

_Where are you going?_

_To take a nap… I'm tired…_

Arina heard it in his voice. He really was tired. It was then that Sanjiro came running in.

_Where'd my little brother go?_

_To bed, he was tired…_

_Oh really? That's too bad…I was going to take him into town to buy food. Oh well, I'll do it myself. I'll cook him a surprise dinner._

Arina couldn't help but smile.

_That would be very sweet of you, Sanjiro…_

Sanjiro smiled that sweet smile of his. What Arina didn't know was that beyond the tavern doors was something much less pleasant.

Even as Arina looked back on it, she denied that she meant to kill Hiro. It had been, what? Three years? That's hardly enough time to recover from losing the love of your life, but Arina did and she had always found that a little strange… Did Hiro not mean enough to her for her to mourn and grieve for the rest of her life? Apparently, not. She still remembered Hiro's pleading voice off in the distance…

It was around midnight, when Hiro shook Arina awake.

_Arina! Wake up!_

_What…? What's wrong, Hiro?_

_I hear him downstairs._

_Who?_

_My brother._

_I know. I let him sleep in the guest room._

_What! Why didn't you just let the entire crew sleep in the kitchen! _(sarcastically)

_Well, because the entire tavern is only big enough to house the captain. Unfortunately, the crew has to sleep on the ship._

_I hear him moving around downstairs, though. And it's past midnight!_

_You ever think he might be going to the restroom?_

Hiro relaxed and put a loving arm around Arina. She kissed him.

_Get some sleep, Hiro. You've been overstressing yourself._

Hiro was already asleep and Arina fell asleep with the sounds of his breathing.

Arina didn't know how many hours had passed, but it seemed like the moment she closed her eyes, Hiro was waking her up again. But the shake was more violent this time. More urgent. Arina's eyes couldn't adjust to the dark quickly enough, but she knew what was happening the moment she felt cold metal to her forehead. Arina felt no fear. In her gut, she knew this was coming. But Hiro was scared, not for himself but for Arina. Perhaps he knew something that Arina didn't.

_Sanjiro! _

Please. Leave Arina out of this. If there's something you want, let me get it.

_Oh, but you see dear brother. I could really care less what you have for me. But this girl…This girl is the daughter of Blackbeard, and rumor has it that he sent his precious daughter a map of Rahudell. Shocked? Well, you were right Hiro. I hadn't a clue that you had married Blackbeard's daughter. However, I was very sure that she was living on Rhea. You, my brother, merely made it easier for me to get to her. And for that, I thank you. Now…_

Sanjiro waved the man who was holding the gun to Arina's head away. He stepped towards her and as he came closer and closer, Arina saw him clearer and clearer. Suddenly, everything was elucidated. Why Sanjiro had come here. Why he was always looking at her. Everything seemed so obvious. Sanjiro tilted her face up to him and moved it around as if examining every one of her facial features.

_Such a pretty little girl. After you give me the map, maybe we can have a little fun…_

_Oh, you mean the part where I gun you down and stab you to death? You're right, that would be fun._

Sanjiro pulled her out of the bed and put a gun to her head. On the other side, three burlesque men pulled Hiro onto his feet.

_Take me to the map, or else._

_Or else what, bastard?_

_Or else, I slit your husband's throat._

_Then slit my husband's throat. I'd like to see you try it._

_Funny, I thought you were more loyal to him than that._

_My loyalty to Hiro is infinite and indestructible. But I know he doesn't need me to protect himself._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud snore escaped Zoro's mouth. Arina had been so caught up in telling her story that she had completely failed to see that everyone around her had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but laugh and as she tucked everyone into blankets, a lamenting smile stole across her face.

_Yeah, it's a boring story…_she thought as she tucked away little Chopper.

The night was clear as Arina walked back to the tavern. The moon shone clearly and reflected on the calm ocean. She gazed at the stars.

_But I'm afraid that if I stop telling the story, then sooner or later, I'll forget about you, Hiro. And I don't _ever _want to do that…_

She averted her eyes to the Merry Go, floating quietly on the water.

_I suppose the rest of the story is for another time…When you guys are ready…_

Arina closed the tavern door and locked it from the inside. Before Sanjiro… Before Arina killed her own husband, she never even _knew_ there was a lock on the door.

End.


	11. Deceit is a Difficult Thing to Accept

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 11: Deceit is a Difficult Thing to Accept

Many say beauty is only skin-deep. Arina had always agreed. For this and other reasons, she had always known that in this world, for every friend that she made, there was someone out there, hating her more and more. Made out to be the infamous hypocrite, she was. But as conceited as it may sound, Arina never asked to be pretty. In fact, she had always wondered what people really thought of her. But she always pushed thoughts like these out of her mind. It made her feel uncomfortable, like a spoiled princess complaining about her dollhouse not being big enough.

And then there was her life-changing dilemma. When Hiro was alive, Arina knew that becoming a pirate would have to wait. Part of her was relieved because she knew it wasn't her fault. She was _forced _to stay. But now that Hiro was dead, what was holding her back? Was it really the tavern? Was it really Rhea? Did it have anything to do with the fact that she had stopped making friends three years ago? Or was it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arina's train of thought was often interrupted by her busy and unpredictable life and this was no exception. The night was awfully quiet, but suddenly a flash of light exploded through her dark curtains. Arina knew full well that it was the dead of night. No sooner had she got up, there was a pounding at her door. Someone was yelling through the crack.

"Arina! I REALLY suggest you come out and see this!"

"All right, all right. Gimme a sec."

"No! NOW!"

"Okay, okay."

She ran out the door, tumbled down the stairs and out the exit. Her gut told her to run out to the harbor, so she did. The moment the wood creaked under her feet, something turned in Arina's stomach and she immediately vomited. That was how horrible the scene was. The sight was enough to make her throw up.

That same flag with a skull and a gun to its temple.

As the silent vessel glided closer and closer to port, the fear increased, increment by increment. She gripped her sword until her knuckles turned white. It was limpid to Arina that she could easily take out tens of hundreds of men with ease, but Sanjiro had a terrifying grip on her. It was the psychological impact that hindered her skills worthless. It was what she knew he was capable of that scared her.

So, when the ship stopped at the dock with a thump and the plank was lowered, Arina was trembling. Either from a paroxysm of fear or anger or both. Tap, tap, tap. The footsteps were light and an elegant man stepped onto the dock and laid eyes on Arina the exact same place his father did. Late twenties, tall, dark, handsome. Arina heard several young girls gasp behind her and/ or squeal excitedly, but she loathed him. The man stopped inches away from her and knelt down. He gently took her hand and kissed it. Then, not letting go he stood up and looked at her with soft eyes. Kissing her hand again, neither said a word.

One of them had to break the silence. He did it first.

"I still want you Arina," he whispered.

"I still hate you Sanjiro, so I guess we cancel each other out, don't we?" she said out loud. Random snickers were heard and a loud Ha! from Sanji.

But Arina's moment of confidence had passed as quickly as Sanjiro's face had turned evil. An almost maniacal grin crossed his face and a sick sense of déja vu returned to her. A slideshow of memories came flooding back in flashes. The cliff, the blood, Hiro's vetruvian stance. She looked out to the sea and then whipped out her sword.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now."

Sanjiro sneered disdainfully at the sword.

"It's amazing how oblivious this town is to my existence. To this day, they still don't know that, three years ago, all of them could have died in one night. Why is that Arina? Oh that's right. Because you know I could wipe them out in one good sweep."

The townspeople looked from one to another. None had a clue about what was happening.

Sanjiro stepped towards an old woman.

"My dear. Do you know what happened to Arina's husband?"

The lady nodded.

"He drowned after falling over a cliff."

"Tsk, tsk. Is that was Arina told you?"

"I trust Arina."

"You, my dear," his voice grew louder, "And all of the townspeople! You are gullible and have been fooled by this liar!"

A murmur descended on the crowd. He laughed and continued.

"Arina Blackbeard murdered my brother in cold blood! And then she dumped him over the cliff into the sea!"

It was the town's turn to laugh.

"Our little Arina? Kill Hiro? The love of her life? HAHAHA!"

Even the Straw-Hat pirates had to laugh. They knew that something gruesome had happened to Arina and Hiro three years ago, but the idea of her killing him was ludicrous. Only Zoro wasn't smiling.

The grin never left Sanjiro's face.

"I have half a thousand men who say otherwise…"

A man stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Sanjiro.

"And who the hell are you! You haven't even been in our town for half an hour and you have the nerve to go accusing our most prominent citizen of murder?"

There was a collective gasp and Arina was sure that the man was going to lose his head. However, in her mind, she was feeling slightly giddy. Arina knew full well that the townspeople would never trust Sanjiro over her. The grin on Sanjiro's face only widened.

"That's true. I have yet to show you evidence…But I digress… Arina?" He took her hand and consequently, she slapped it away. Recoiling, he smiled. "Arina, why don't you come with me? I want to show you something…"

It struck Arina as strange that Sanjiro would have anything to show her, but she knew that Sanjiro wanted something from her. So he wouldn't kill her right out. He _couldn't _kill her.

She followed him to the ship and just as she stepped onto the plank, Sanji stepped in.

"Arina. You don't have to do this."

"I know. But I think that if I don't, I will miss out on something very important. And I hate being left in the dark. Now go get Zoro for me."

Sanji called Zoro over and he heeded with a bewildered look. In a low voice she murmured to him.

"If I don't come back by dawn. There is something very important taped under my bed. I want your crew to run away with it if I die."

"Why are you telling me?"

Arina smiled. "I figure you'd care the least." Then, she disappeared onto the ship. Neither Zoro nor Arina realized how inaccurate those words would be.

End.


	12. Going Down In Flames

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 12: Going Down In Flames

The little town of Rhea watched the gargantuan ship disappear into the night. Everyone was silent except Luffy, who unfortunately had the least idea of all of what was going on.

"COME BACK WITH MY MUSICIAN, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed and then proceeded to go to the Merry Go. Zoro grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after her, what else?"

Robin, perhaps the most rational of all, shook her head.

"Luffy, if you go after her, we'll be sucked into this huge mess. Maybe it'd be better if we just left it alone…"

Luffy pouted, "But she's our friend! And one of our crew! We have to help her!"

By now, Zoro was extremely curious about what exactly was taped to the bottom of Arina's bed. So curious in fact, that he wasn't going to wait until dawn to look for it.

"You guys," Zoro whispered, "I gotta tell you something."

xxx

Arina had been sailing with Sanjiro and his crew for the past hour. Dawn was fast approaching and she was scared out of her wits. Not necessarily about being killed, but about what Sanjiro wanted to show her. The last time Sanjiro decided to surprise her ended in tragedy. And then the ship halted.

The atmosphere had gotten awfully warm and for a moment, Arina thought that the sun had risen. There was a blinding light that filled her vision. As she desperately tried to see clearer, the landscape before her suddenly became horrifically lucid. The sea had turned blood red. Hundreds of dead bodies floated quietly on the water. It was small in the distance but there was a giant galleon on fire. Even smaller was a man tied to the mast and shot to death, but the figure was unmistakable. Someone had macerated the entire Waterloo crew in one brilliant flash of light.

"You're sick… You demented bastard… You killed your father…"

Not a trace of remorse was in Sanjiro's expression. He too looked out to the galleon.

"What? Him? The old man was senile anyways. I was just putting him out of his misery."

Without warning, Sanjiro pulled Arina into his arms. He gently pushed back some of her hair.

"The hate in your eyes only makes me want to kiss you, Arina."

"I dare you to," she hissed.

"Well, I'm not one to back down from a dare…"

He leaned in and just as their lips brushed, she slapped him. Hard. So hard, in fact that he bled. Tears welled up in Arina's eyes.

"Hiro was my husband. He was my life. My soul. I looked at him and I praised his parents everyday for raising such a beautiful child. And then I look at you…" There was a silence. Sanjiro was smirking when Arina's scream shattered the ironic stillness of the night.

"AND I WONDER WHAT WENT WRONG!"

The glee faded from Sanjiro's face as he watched Arina mindlessly charge towards him with his brother's sword. He grabbed the sword with his bare hands and flung it away. Then he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a crushing embrace. Arina felt a sharp metal to her throat as she glanced up at Sanjiro. The sight was frightening. Blood was gushing out of his hand and the fury in his eyes was burning.

"Who the hell gave you that sword?" he whispered. Arina refused to answer. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"HIRO DID!"

Sanjiro pushed her to the ground and pulled a gun out. He shot her, over and over again. Arina took each bullet, fearlessly. Hiro died without fear. She refused to be intimidated by bullets that couldn't hurt her. But her heart skipped a beat when Sanjiro pressedh the barrel of the gun against her heart. The one place that was vulnerable.

"Now get me the map. If you do, I'll let you die in one swift shot."

Arina watched the sun rise out of the corner of her eye. She sneered at him.

"Too late, bastard. The map's already gone."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Straw-Hat pirates had prayed that the dawn would never come. Only Luffy seemed excited. All the others were just hoping that Arina would come back so that they could leave knowing everything would be all right. But when the sun peeked over the horizon and there was no sign of any disturbances on the water, they knew that they had swum out too far to go back. Luffy bolted for Arina's apartment with the rest trailing behind him, reluctantly.

As one by one, they filed into Arina's room, none of them were surprised. The room was fairly bare. A bed, a violin, a music stand, and a small shrine to Hiro over the bed. Eagerly feeling the underside of the bed, Luffy extracted a small, yellowing piece of paper, folded very tiny as if to make it difficult to locate. When Luffy unfolded it, his jow dropped to the floor.

"No way…"

Everyone crowded around him and began to talk at once when they saw the minute piece of paper.

"It's impossible…."

"How could she get this?"

"What on Earth?"

"I thought this never existed…"

"We have to follow Arina's directions and leave with this!" said Chopper.

"But we still have to save her!" Nami cried.

"But she specifically told us not to… It could make everything worse." Robin mused.

"But we must!" Sanji interjected.

"But we can't!" Usopp yelled.

They turned to Zoro and Luffy for a tiebreaker. Zoro shook his head and Luffy nodded in agreement with Zoro.

"We leave for Rahudell. Now. That's an order from your captain."

Silence. No one was happy, but no one fought. In a somber line, they left the tiny room. Zoro was last. He saw the tiny picture of Hiro on the bed stand. The frame was cracked, the paint was coming off and it was dusty. It was clear that Arina held this picture close to her heart. Carefully, Zoro took the picture and laid it at the edge of the neatly made bed. Hopefully, Arina would come back to it soon. Come back to her loving husband. He gently closed the door behind him.

xxx

Nami screamed, "ANCHOR UP!" from the deck. Everybody was rushing around, preparing to leave port. Luffy sat in the crow's nest and stared at the parchment. His amazement still hadn't faded…

_Arina…How the hell did you get your hands on a treasure map of One Piece…?_

End.


	13. Going Down In Flames The Other Half

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 12: Going Down In Flames

Note: Hmm, it was the oddest thing. I found part of chapter 12 on my computer and I began writing because I had thought I didn't finish ch 12. then I found out that I had already posted a ch. 12 online. Well, the ultimate ending to the story will be the same, but it was interesting to see how different my two chapter 12 endings were. Here's the more emotional one… (one more thing, both chapter 12's are part of the story. Neither one is like an "alternate" ending or anything)

The little town of Rhea watched the gargantuan ship disappear into the night. Everyone was silent except Luffy, who unfortunately had the least idea of all of what was going on.

"COME BACK WITH MY MUSICIAN, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed and then proceeded to go to the Merry Go. Zoro grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after her, what else?"

Robin, perhaps the most rational of all, shook her head.

"Luffy, if you go after her, we'll be sucked into this huge mess. Maybe it'd be better if we just left it alone…"

Luffy pouted, "But she's our friend! And one of our crew! We have to help her!"

By now, Zoro was extremely curious about what exactly was taped to the bottom of Arina's bed. So curious in fact, that he wasn't going to wait until dawn to look for it.

"You guys," Zoro whispered, "I gotta tell you something."

xxx

Arina had been sailing with Sanjiro and his crew for the past hour. Dawn was fast approaching and she was scared out of her wits. Not necessarily about being killed, but about what Sanjiro wanted to show her. The last time Sanjiro decided to surprise her ended in tragedy. And then the ship halted.

The atmosphere had gotten awfully warm and for a moment, Arina thought that the sun had risen. There was a blinding light that filled her vision. As she desperately tried to see clearer, the landscape before her suddenly became horrifically lucid. The sea had turned blood red. Hundreds of dead bodies floated quietly on the water. It was small in the distance but there was a giant galleon on fire. Even smaller was a man tied to the mast and shot to death, but the figure was unmistakable. Someone had macerated the entire Waterloo crew in one brilliant flash of light.

"You're sick… You demented bastard… You killed your father…"

Not a trace of remorse was in Sanjiro's expression. He too looked out to the galleon.

"What? Him? The old man was senile anyways. I was just putting him out of his misery."

Without warning, Sanjiro pulled Arina into his arms. He gently pushed back some of her hair.

"The hate in your eyes only makes me want to kiss you, Arina."

"I dare you to," she hissed.

"Well, I'm not one to back down from a dare…"

He leaned in and just as their lips brushed, she slapped him. Hard. So hard, in fact that he bled. Arina was convinces that he would sneer at her. Or laugh. But all there was was contempt. A mirror image of her eyes.

Sanjiro wiped the blood from his lip and spat some blood-stained saliva onto the wood.

"Is this your idea of denial?"

"I don't know shit about what you're saying, Sanjiro."

"Everyone believes you are this perfect girl. This young woman with so much potential. You're practically their queen. They worship the ground you walk upon. How have you so easily brainwashed so many people?"

"I don't have to take this."

Arina stormed towards the ship's cabin. As she opened the door, a silent scream escaped her mouth. There was Sanjiro, sitting on the table, waiting for an answer. Fear made Arina tremble and she started to wring her hands. Sanjiro got up and in one felled swoop, had her pinned to the wall.

"You know just as well as I do that you killed Hiro. I didn't trick you. It wasn't an accident. You did it 'cause you knew my father would come for him one day."

A look of disbelief crossed Arina's face.

"You're unbelievable…" the tone of fury increased. "You're ACTUALLY TRYING TO PIN THIS ON ME? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"**Are you mad because you know it's true?**"

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Arina screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

Unfortunately… she knew just as well as Sanjiro did…

It _was _true.

End.

Note: It's been a while. I'm sorry everybody! For my "fans" thanks for supporting me, and I know you've been waiting. For the people who absolutely despise my story, I'm sorry too, but I love to write. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.


	14. Turning Back

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 14: Turning Back

The ocean was calm, but the Straw-Hat Crew was anything but. There was a silence that everyone on board was unfamiliar with. A tension that was usually relieved by one person and that one person was in a daze himself right now.

Luffy sat atop Merry Go's head and stared at the water. Then he looked back. Rhea had disappeared behind the horizon and Luffy suddenly realized something. Arina was his musician and he has always gotten the crew members he has wanted. But more than a musician, she was a friend. Luffy leaped off his seat, trampled over a sleeping Zoro, demolished Usopp's card castle (much to Usopp's dismay), and knocked over Sanji to get to the cabin where Nami was mapping out their route to Rahudell with their newly acquired map. Luffy slapped his hand over the map, still wet with ink. Nami's mouth dropped.

"What the hell are you doing, Luffy?"

"We have to turn back."

"What?"

"We are turning around."

Suddenly, Nami grinned.

"Took you long enough."

The two ran out screaming, "Hurry up you guys! We're going back to Rhea!"

xxx

Tears rolled down Arina's cheeks as Sanjiro dropped his gun and picked up Hiro's sword. Then, he stabbed her. Again. And again. And again. The first stab went literally unnoticed by Arina. But on the second stab, a twinge had formed. By the fifth stab, she thought she had been set on fire. And then everything began to fade away. The fire, Sanjiro's face…

_Is this what it's like to die…?_

Since Hiro's death, Arina had had recurring dreams about running away with Hiro. Breaking away from the shackles that bound them to their forbidden life. Their forbidden love. It was ridiculous how much Captain Blackbeard and Captain Waterloo hated each other. It made Arina feel like she was living in some pathetic version of Romeo and Juliet. She hated how much she loved both Hiro and her father. She would do anything to protect either one of them. She also knew that, one day, she would have to choose between the two…

Feeling like she had just been thrown off the roof of a twenty-story building, Arina awoke in her bed. Groggily, she rolled out of bed onto the floor.

"Are you finally up, Arina?"

"Yeah, I'm up."

"It's about time."

"Mhm."

It took Arina a moment to realize she had no idea who she was answering. Crawling to the side of the bed, she peeked over the edge. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Hiro. He came over to her and lifted her to her feet.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Arina. Come down to breakfast and I want to tell you something."

Hiro was sitting at an empty dining table when Arina came downstairs.

"Where's the food?"

"That can wait. I need to ask you something."

"What is it Hiro? It sounds serious…"

She sat down across from him and took his hands. He inhaled deeply.

"Do you love me, Arina?"

Laughter escaped her mouth, despite the fact that Hiro was obviously very grim about it.

"Of course. I figured that kinda went with the 'I do's' ya know?"

"Arina. This is serious."

The humor faded from Arina's face and was replaced by concern.

"Hiro. What is this about? What's wrong?"

Rather than answering her question, he asked another.

"Would you ever betray me?"

Whoosh, the concern was gone. Now it was just silent outrage.

"I would never even _think_ of going against you! What's the hell is wrong with you!"

Hiro laid a piece of paper on the table. It was a map. No. It wasn't **a** map. It was **the **map. The map that Arina's father had sent her to hide so that no one, particularly Captain Waterloo could not get to it. It was the map to One Piece.

"What were you planning to do with this?"

"I wasn't planning to do anything with it, Hiro."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Silence. The two of them were no longer holding hands. Rather they were on opposite side of the table and opposite sides of the world.

"MAIL CALL!"

Arina looked away from Hiro. She could no longer bear to stare at his face. In a timid voice she stuttered, "I-I'm going to go get that…"

Hiro abruptly stood up and stormed up the stairs just as Arina reached into their mailbox and pulled out a stack of envelopes.

"Bills, bills, bills, town council meeting, bills…" she stopped and extracted the yellow envelope addressed to her. Everything else fell to the ground. She ripped it open… No doubt about it. It was from her father:

_To my dearest daughter,_

_I hope you are reading this letter in good health and happiness. I hear you got married! I've sent you a wedding present. Don't know if you've received it yet…I've also sent the map that I told you about. If you have received it I must insist that you remain furtive about it. I know who you have married Arina and though I question your judgment, I also trust it. As I trust you. It's **him** I do not trust. The map must stay away from him and his father. Hide it! Remember. Do not let love cloud your better judgment. You're smarter than that, I know it. I want you to be careful around him._

_All the best,_

_Dad_

As she folded the letter back into the envelope, she cried. Arina knew that the day would come when she had to choose between her husband and her father. But how could she? The two men had so much in common and had both done so much for her… How could she choose between the friend she grew up with and fell in love, versus the man who made her the strong person that she was today? How?

As Arina pondered this, through her tear-blurred eyes she spotted another envelope of the same size on the ground, amongst the bills and ads. Her hand shook as she reached down to pick it up. It was another letter addressed to her house… but not to her… It was addressed to Hiro from _his _father…

Do not let love cloud you better judgment. You're smarter than that, I know it. 

_I'm sorry dad…I guess I'm not that smart._

Arina ripped the envelope open. If she had known what she was going to read…

She would have just thrown the letter out all together…

End.

Note: In case you guys are confused, Arina's having a "flashback" to about three years ago. You'll soon get to find out the other half of the story that she didn't tell the Straw-Hat Crew.


	15. And That Was It

One Piece: The Musician

Chapter 15:

Arina felt horrible guilt when she ripped open the letter addressed to Hiro from Captain Waterloo. But as she continued to read, the guilt seemed to ebb away. In its place was disbelief.

Never had Arina been betrayed before. The feeling was eminently foreign. There was no feeling of anger or resentment. Just an unbearable pain welling up inside of her. Mustering up her courage, she read the letter again…

_To my boy, Hiro,_

_Hiro, I got your last letter and must say I am extremely proud of you. I figured that wretched Blackbeard would send his daughter something to hide. But I had no idea it would be something as phenomenal as a map! Good work my boy. I realize it was selfish of me to force you to marry that pathetic girl. You're strong, Hiro. Hold out for a few more years. Once I have the One Piece, We'll be rid of Blackbeard and his precious daughter. I'll get you out of there._

_Be strong,_

_Dad_

Hiro had come down the stairs. Quickly, Arina shoved both the letters from her dad and Captain Waterloo into her pocket.

"Anything for me?" Hiro grunted.

_Yeah, how about a knife in the back? _she thought.

"No, nothing. Just some bills."

He turned to leave, but Arina called to him.

"Hiro?"

"What?"

"Forgive me. I was just scared. To tell you, I mean."

Hiro's stiff shoulders relaxed a little. He stepped towards Arina and hugged her.

"No more secrets between us okay?"

She smiled almost vindictively.

"Absolutely none…"

Hiro went back inside. For moment, everything seemed surreal to Arina, like she would wake up any time and she would realize that this was all a nightmare. She would wake up to realize that her life was still perfect. She still had her loving husband. However, the wedding band on her finger was no comfort. Tearing it from her finger, Arina hurled it into the ocean. Arina walked back to the tavern feeling like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

For the past seven years, she had wondered about how she would choose between her father and her husband. She had dreaded the very thought, knowing how difficult it would be and how she would have to toil for months, perhaps even years just to decide. She never could have imagined how easy her decision would be…

At the post office, Arina wrote her letter to her father on the back of the letter he had written to her…

_Dear Dad,_

_It's good to hear from you again. Don't worry, I've hidden the map extremely well. Not even you could guess where it was. One more thing. You were right, Dad. Hiro is nothing but a son of bitch. He and his dad want to get rid of us? Well…_

Briefly, there was hesitation. But she continued.

_We'll get rid of them first._

Without signing her name, Arina attached Captain Waterloo's letter to her own and stuck both in an envelope to be mailed.

xxx

Everything was dark… Arina didn't wonder where she was, but she couldn't block out the annoying buzzing sound. Her eyes opened slowly and as they focused a large blue nose came into view.

"WAAAAH!" Arina screamed.

"WAAAAH!" screamed Chopper.

"You're awake!" cried Robin.

Sitting up, Arina's eyes shifted left to right.

"What am I doing here?"

"On our way back to Rhea we found you floating on a piece of flotsam. You looked like you had been stabbed," Nami pointed out.

Reality came rushing back. Arain stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zoro inquired.

" I gotta go…"

"To kill Sanjiro?"

Her mouth dropped, "How'd you know?"

"You're not exactly discrete in your sleep. You were practically screaming 'Hiro betrayed me, Hiro betrayed me!'" said Usopp.

Luffy was jumping up and down, "Tell us the rest of your story! Tell us the rest of your story!"

Robin, the voice of reason, nodded, "you already told us half of it. You might as well tell us the rest…"

Arina wasn't sure she could bear to tell the rest. Or if Luffy and the others would think differently of her after she did.

"I don't think I can…"

"Look, we already know you killed your husband. _The love of your life, your best friend, your pseudo-brother, the person that cared most about you_. But we haven't exactly tied you to a stake and burned you yet. So just tell us," blabbered Luffy.

"Gee… Thanks Luffy. I can't really tell if you're trying to make me feel better or worse…"

And so the story came out… Luffy was right. When she had finished, nobody thought any less of her. But a huge fight ensued.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Arina told them the truth and nothing but the truth…

xxx

The night that Sanjiro came into Arina and Hiro's room, she already knew that Hiro had no intention of protecting her. All he wanted was to protect the map from his brother. But she played along for as long as she could. After a large brawl, Hiro grabbed Arina and ran down the stairs and out of the tavern. She expected him to run for the dock. Instead, Hiro began to run for the forest with Arina trailing behind him.

"Hiro! Why are we running for the forest? Shouldn't we escape into the water?"

"In the forest we can hide! On the waters, my brother could easily catch us especially since his ship is larger and faster than ours!"

They stopped at that same cliff as seven years ago. No, it wasn't the same cliff. This wasn't when they were truly in love. When betrayal wasn't an option. When Hiro was willing to jump to his death to protect their love and Arina was willing to go in and save him. None of that was there anymore. Today stood two enemies disguised as husband and wife.

Suddenly, Hiro laughed. He held out his hand for Arina to take. She didn't.

"Arina. If I jumped, would you come in after me?"

"I wouldn't Hiro," she said in a desolate voice.

Then, Hiro did something that was unexpected. But somehow, Arina had saw it coming. He pulled out a gun.

"I thought you and I were always a team…" Hiro whispered.

" I guess not."

"Give me the map Arina. I like you too much to hurt you."

"Funny, I always thought you loved me. But I suppose that was just a girlish fantasy of mine, huh?"

"Don't do this. You know you and I couldn't fall in love even if we tried."

"This is where we part ways then, but I'm sorry Hiro. I'm going to have to take the map with me. What are you going to do when you get the map anyways? Kill your brother and all his men and then escape to Rahudell?"

"I would never kill my brother. He practically came up with half the scheme."

Arina had not expected this turn of events. An imaginary rug had been pulled out from under her.

"W-What?"

"I would never work for my father unless there was an ulterior motive. After all, he's nothing but a good-for-nothing abandoner."

"So all this… all the stories you told me about your evil brother…"

Hiro shrugged like he had just told her the sky was blue. "My brother never left us because he hated us. He left so that he could help us. To help get money. My father never sent child support or any shit like that. It was Sanjiro that supported our family. And I love him for that."

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but it was rage that filled her heart.

"You and your brother can go to hell…" and then she pulled out her own gun…

xxx

Arina and Hiro shot at each other for hours. The entire time, Arina wondered to herself.

_How did it get to this? Why are we here…? WHY ARE WE HERE?_

Both were losing water fast… With only one bullet left, Arina felt sure that he would kill her but she had to ask him. She had to ask him.

"Hiro. Do you love me?"

No answer.

"Have you ever loved me?"

Still no answer.

"If I jumped, would you go in after me?"

The silence was excruciating, but Hiro finally spoke.

"Yes."

Her love for him slowly faltered.

"Then that's the difference between you and me…

_I wouldn't._"

She shot him. In the heart. To this day, Arina still doesn't know if she was lucky. Or if Hiro had let her because she could have sworn that he smiled. Either way, she watched blood explode from him. She watched the man that she loved. The man that she hated, she watched. She watched Hiro Waterloo fall to the ground and just before he could cease to exist, Hiro whispered something to her.

"May you find eternal love and happiness. I'm sorry I couldn't give you either…

_By the way… I forgive you for throwing away your wedding ring_…"

And that was it.

_And that was it._

End.


End file.
